


December 1st: Mistletoe or Give Us A Hug

by NimueOfTheNorth



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dare, M/M, ProfilersForChristmas2016, Romantic Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth/pseuds/NimueOfTheNorth
Summary: Spencer may say he is getting enough cuddles, but Derek knows better. A mistletoe makes a convenient option to test both arguments. Derek gets quite a bit more than he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ProfilersForChristmas2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ProfilersForChristmas2016) collection. 



> Welcome to the first story of our Criminal Minds themed prompt based advent calendar!
> 
> From today on right through to the 24th a bunch of us will present you with one short little story about and around Christmas every day. Knowing the authors participating and looking at the prompts I can guarantee Christmas fluff, smut and angst, but everybody promised happy endings, so lets hope for the best.  
> All authors will be revealed on the 25th in case you're interested.  
> If you'd like to keep track of all the stories the tag ProfilersForChristmas2016 might be the easiest way.
> 
> So whatever you're celebrating, I hope you have a wonderful festive season with your loved ones.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \---  
> I didn't care overly much about the timeline and who was on the team when. I just wrote everybody I wanted around into this in a somewhat logical manner.
> 
> See End Notes for the prompt answered

Derek was watching his best friend and almost-brother at his desk hunched over yet another file.

True enough, Dr Spencer Reid was no longer drowning in sweater vests with debatable patterns all the time, but he still wore his clothes like armour, just a more stylish one.

He had also come to accept the touch of his team mates, though he wasn‘t usually the one to initiate it. He still shied away from the touch of strangers and avoided handshakes with a passion. And that had nothing to do with mysophobia, his little rant about germs was always just a smokescreen.

This physical detachment from the people around him made Derek worry about Spencer.

“You know, Reid, there‘s such a thing as touch starvation.”

“I‘m aware and could quote you 16 studies on the matter. Shouldn‘t you be focusing on your files? I‘m not taking any more of your paperwork.” Reid just kept writing and didn‘t look up even once.

“Hey, I‘m just trying to look out for you, buddy. Cuddling your books won‘t help you on that front.”

“I get plenty of cuddles, thanks for asking. I did tell you that I‘m in a relationship months ago.”

“Yeah,” Derek couldn‘t contain the snort which made Spencer frown, “the mysterious relationship. Maybe I would believe you if you shared anything about your lady friend, or better yet, introduced her to us.”

“I do not owe my colleagues any information about my private life, Derek.”

“But I‘m not just your colleague, Reid. I‘m your best friend, aren‘t I?”

“That entitles you to a certain curiosity but not to answers. I‘ll share when I‘m ready.”

“Oh come on now! What‘s the big mystery about that woman?”

“To be fair,” JJ piped in trying to avoid the two of them coming to blows and ruining her pre-Christmas mood, “Spence never said he was with a woman, just that he was in a relationship. I for one think he‘s looked happier for quite a while even before he told us and that is all I need to know.”

Spencer threw her a grateful smile and tried to go back to his paperwork.

But Derek wasn‘t in the mood to let go so easily. “Happier or not, I still think this relationship is bogus and our very own genius has difficulties letting people touch him. And I dare him to prove otherwise.”

“And how do you propose I provide such a proof?”

Always the boy scout Morgan just smirked. “That‘s easy - thanks to baby girl‘s decorations.”

Reid followed his pointing finger until his eyes settled on the rather exuberant mistletoe hung right in the middle over the glass doors leading to their bullpen. “Why did I have to ask?” he murmured under his breath. Looking back at his buddy he knew there was only one graceful way out of this. “Okay. Rules?”

Derek was clearly surprised but recovered quickly. “You stand under the mistletoe until everyone belonging to this unit one way or the other has come by and either given you a kiss or hugged you. And in case of hugs you have to reciprocate.”

“Deal.” Spencer got up with his recently refilled coffee mug and went over to the doors. “Too bad I had only just started on your files. I guess you‘ll have to do your own paperwork now, seeing as I‘m busy over here.”

Derek let his head drop back with a groan while JJ and Emily laughed at him.

It was that moment that Garcia chose to come in. “What‘s going on? What are we laughing about?”

Emily explained the dare to her and ended up having the analyst‘s huge tea mug pressed into her hands for safekeeping. “You, Mister,” she punched Derek in the upper arm, “shouldn‘t be so mean to our baby genius.” She turned towards the door with the aforementioned genius and hurried over there as quick as her heels would allow. “But if it‘s kiss and hug Dr Reid time, I totally want first dips.”

Spencer had just enough time to put his coffee down before he got a firm and perfectly shaped lipstick kiss pressed to his cheek and was enveloped in the hug to end all hugs. “Garcia, I need to breath,” was his laughing protest while he held her around the middle. 

When she eventually let go she pointed at his cheek. “And don‘t you dare ruin that! I practised to leave such a perfect mark. And that applies to all of you!”

“Okay, my turn.” JJ got up and gave Spencer a peck on the other cheek and a long and warm hug he gladly answered.

Emily wasn‘t far behind and while their hug came a little less natural, there was no hesitation in it and they both smiled when they let go again.

Rossi had stepped out of his office with Alex Blake in tow and they both watched the scene with curiosity.

In the meantime, Anderson had come over. “Dr Reid, working with you is both an honour and a pleasure.” That hug was definitely more awkward on Anderson‘s part than on Spencer‘s, but a hug none the less.

Encouraged by Anderson‘s example two young women stepped forward. The secretary and the file clerk had only recently joined their department and had a not so subtle crush on the young doctor. In a somewhat rushed attack they pecked a cheek each and hurried away, giggling like school girls.

Spencer was left standing with an expression somewhere between amused and confused.

Next one up was their newest team member. Lewis had settled in well with the team but hadn’t really become a member of their family, yet. She may prefer things a little more professionally distant but a mistletoe was never to be ignored. “Dr Reid, if I may?”

“Well, of course, Dr Lewis.” They both had somewhat teasing smiles while Spencer readily presented his cheek for a tender peck.

It was at this point that Rossi decided he wanted in on the fun. While a few other employees grabbed the chance to hug the otherwise seemingly unapproachable Dr Reid he walked towards the doors with a smirk.

“Oh no, Rossi, whatever you‘ve planned, it can‘t play out well for me.” Spencer complained but didn‘t try to get away.

“Awww, Reid, would I be cruel to you? But how many chances do I get to do this, piccolo?” And with that he took the younger man by the shoulders and gave him rather resounding kisses on both sides - neatly avoiding Garcia‘s lipstick. The man had been through three divorces, he knew when not to anger a woman.

Once released, Reid rubbed his skin. “Great, thanks, I guess.”

“What‘s wrong with my kisses? Not sweet enough for you?”

“One word: beard.”

“What‘s wrong about a beard?”

“Tickles!” all the women in hearing range chorused together with Reid and then burst into laughter.

Derek couldn‘t help himself, JJ‘s earlier comment seemingly forgotten. “Have a lot of experiences with bearded kisses, have you now, pretty boy?”

Alex had reached Spencer at that point and pulled him into a warm embrace. “Seems I picked a good day to come in for that consult. Ignore that one over there, he‘s just jealous.” The shared humour was all the better for Derek‘s pretended outrage.

The lift doors pinged open and gave way to a blond whirlwind immediately finding his goal. “Uncle Spence!” Henry impacted with Reid‘s legs and found himself cooped up into his godfather‘s arms.

“Hey there, short one. How was your day?”

“Fun! Dad took me to the bookstore and we made a list of aaaaall the books I want to read with you.”

“Wow. That sounds like we have to do lots and lots of story time. I am very much looking forward to it. Now, can you give me a hug? Because Uncle Derek doesn‘t believe me when I say I get lots of cuddles.”

“Cuddles!” Henry definitely didn‘t need much encouragement burying his face at Spencer‘s neck and clinging to him like a little monkey.

Will with Michael in his carrier, Jessica and Jack had come up behind Henry and so the game went on with Will simultaneously hugging Spencer and prying Henry loose, Jess gathering him into a hug topped with a peck on one cheek and Jack looping his arms around Spencer‘s middle while Spencer slung one arm around Jack‘s shoulder and brushed the other through his hair.

“I‘ll go look when Dad‘s ready. I‘m hungry,” Jack decided and dashed away up the stairs to his father‘s office.

“Yeah, Rossi. I sure hope there‘ll be proper food. You still not wanna share where you‘re taking us?”

“No, still a surprise, my dear Detective.”

Spencer took a sip from his coffee mug and looked at Derek. “Are you taking your turn as well or are you just going to sit there and enjoy the spectacle?”

“All right. I declare defeat.” He got up and joined the growing crowd near the doors. Pulling Reid into his arms he added: “I was wrong. You‘re doing just fine. And I‘m glad about it.”

“Thanks, Derek. I know you mean well.”

“Is there any particular reason for Agent Morgan hugging Dr Reid in the middle of the doorway?” All eyes turned on Section Chief Cruz who‘d just come through the doors in question. Before Derek could down play the situation Garcia had already launched an all-out explanation. Cruz looked sceptical for all of a second and then turned to Reid.

“Well if that is the case, Dr Reid, it‘s a pleasure having you on this unit.” It was one of those decidedly manly handshake-half-hugs that Spencer actually went along with. “Keep up the good work. All of you.” He turned to the surprised group with a nod. “I‘ll just need a quick word with Agent Hotchner, then I‘ll leave you to get to your team dinner.”

“Why was Cruz hugging Reid?” Kate asked, having arrived unnoticed with Chris and baby Sally in tow. Seeing as Garcia was already in the swing of explaining Derek‘s dare it didn‘t take long at all for Kate to pull Reid down into a friendly embrace, Chris to take his turn more clumsily and little Sally to be handed over to be cuddled by the seasoned godfather - reciprocation not required.

Jack came strolling over, hands in his pockets. “Dad says he will only be a few more minutes with Chief Cruz. I hope he‘s right, I‘m starving.”

“Why don‘t we all gather our things so we‘re ready to leave as soon as Aaron is?” Rossi suggested and everyone who wasn‘t already in their coats scattered to get ready.

Everyone but Spencer that was.

“Come on, pretty boy. Get your stuff together.”

“I‘m standing here, under the mistletoe, until everybody had their chance. And right now Hotch hasn‘t. You made the rules, Derek, I‘m just following them.”

Derek was rolling his eyes and about to answer when the lights turned off in Hotch‘s office and he and Cruz stepped out. Cruz moved on to his own office with a wave goodbye and Hotch made his way over to his extended team.

Only, to everybody‘s surprise, he stopped halfway through the bullpen. He put Spencer‘s desk to rights, packed his satchel and grabbed his coat and scarf. He didn‘t say a single word while helping the younger man into his coat, but the questioningly raised eyebrow when he tied the scarf told Spencer very well what was about to happen and the slightest trace of a smile on his lips was all the permission Aaron needed.

He held Spencer‘s face tenderly with both hands and kissed him right on the mouth and not at all chaste. Spencer‘s hands found their way up Aaron‘s back and pulled his lover closer, the kiss deepening into an outright snog.

Both men were only vaguely aware of the reactions of their audience, ranging from an incredulous “What?” from Derek over Emily‘s “Holy Hannah” and Garcia‘s barely suppressed squealing to the obligatory “Eewww” from Jack, which he ruined with the big smile on his face anyway.

They still got to enjoy an array of gobsmacked expressions once they separated and Aaron turned them so he could embrace Spencer from behind.

“Everybody, meet my boyfriend.” The cheeky expression was rare on Spencer‘s face but it was obvious how much he enjoyed finally sharing this particular secret.

And at last Aaron spoke up as well. “Actually...” he had fished something from the pocket of his coat and when Spencer looked down there was a rather telling little box of deep purple velvet in front of him. Aaron flipping it open revealed two narrow and simple white gold bands on the little cushion.

“Aaron?” Spencer turned his head to look into the smiling face of the man he was so very much in love with.

“Do I need to spell it out?”

“No, no you don‘t.”

“So? Will you?”

In lieu of an answer Spencer‘s face lit up with a smile he rarely shared with the rest of the world. He turned back to their friends standing there with bated breath and tightening his grip on Aaron‘s hands at his waist he announced: “Everyone, meet my fiancé.”

Cheers and congratulations broke out all around, with Jack jumping and fist bumping the air, yelling “Yes! Finally!”

A whole new round of hugs went around once rings had been put on the intended fingers, with the two smallest ones miraculously sleeping through the commotion.

Garcia came at Reid with a wet tissue, viciously rubbing off the lipstick mark she‘d been so protective of earlier. “A newly engaged man should not have the lipstick of another woman on his cheek. That is completely inappropriate.”

“Did you just inadvertently call me a woman, Garcia?” Hotch asked with mock-sternness.

But nothing could break her stride now. “Apparently I did, our fearless leader. Any problem with that?”

“Not the slightest,” Aaron answered with an uncharacteristic smile full of happiness.

The group broke out in laughter until Rossi whistled. “Seeing as we have such a lovely reason to celebrate on top of it being Christmas time, how very convenient that we have a table in a private room waiting for all of us. So I say we get going before this young one here dies of starvation.” He tussled Jack‘s hair under protest. “Our destination is Lorenzo‘s  and the check‘s on me as long as you,” he pointed at Hotch, “make me your best man.”

“That can be arranged,” Aaron agreed easily and with delighted chatter everyone filed out of the bullpen.

Spencer draped his arm around Derek‘s shoulder. “Happy with your little stunt?”

“Not that the finale was any of my doing but yeah, I‘m very happy with the outcome. Sometimes being wrong is pretty wonderful, you know.” And with that he gave his friend a shove back towards their boss, his fiancé, who pulled Spencer into his side, stealing yet another kiss.

Maybe there was a magic in mistletoes. There definitely was one in hugs.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Mistletoe at the office. A dare for someone to stand under it until everyone has walked by.


End file.
